


The traffic is screeching, people are screaming and the bed is way to hot so yes, I believe we're alive

by themadtilde



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cliche, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Nightmare, Percico - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadtilde/pseuds/themadtilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico has a nightmare and has a hard time to believe it was just a dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	The traffic is screeching, people are screaming and the bed is way to hot so yes, I believe we're alive

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so freaking tired when I'm writing this so sorry for any mistakes. Remember I'm just practising English so my grammar might not be the best. Also I haven't read all Heroes of the Olympus-books, so I don't know if there's any character deaths or so. Anyways, this is set after the last book (lol i don't even know the name of that book), and it's established percico. Past Percabeth but it's not mentioned. Also Percy's poem is found on google.

So much blood. So much blood everywhere. Nico saw Hazel fight alongside him, and Annabeth and Piper a few metres away. Reyna, Thalia and her huntresses were also seen. He didn’t understand what was happening, the battle against Gaea had since long ended. Who was he fighting now?  
He looked around, trying to identify the place. It was a desert - sand reached to his ankles and the hard wind made it hard to see. Although it didn't seem like a specific desert - just plain sand stretching for miles and miles.

“Nico, come and help!” he heard Jason scream. Confused, Nico drew his sword, and looked around to find the blonde haired guy. He was fighting some kind of sand demon - the sand appeared from nowhere and everytime Jason drove his sword through it, it vanished only to emerge again.

“Neeks! Help me!” He saw Reyna being pinned down by nothing, and her chest exploded. The blood flowed and her body melted like butter.  
Next to him, Hazel sank. She disappeared in the dirt, leaving Nico alone. He couldn't even catch a glimpse of her face - the earth had swallowed her.

“Hazel!” He lunged for her, but she was gone. All around him was screaming heard. Annabeth. Leo. Piper. Reynas scream echoed in the wind. 

“Nico!” 

His heart fluttered when he heard that voice. Percy. Percy was in danger, his voice filled with despair and fright.

“Percy!” Nico turned to follow the voice, only to trip over a dead body. Thalia. The dead huntress lay on her back, eyes starng up at the sky. She was almost cut in half, as if the monster hadn't had enough time to completely separate the body. Nico choked at the sight, but stepped over the dead Huntress and followed Percy’s voice.

“Nico! Hurry!” Percy sounded so scared. Nico struggled to reach him, althoguh he couldn’t see the green eyed demigod. The storm became more and more furious. His friends - both the fallen ones and the few who were alive disappeared and Nico was trapped in the hurricane. 

“Percy, where are you?” he screamed and tripped over an undidentified woman.

“Right here! Neeks, hurry, they’re so many!”

The tears stung in his eyes and along with the sand, it almost blinded Nico completely.

“Percy!” His voice cracked, not more than a whisper. He tripped again, sinking in the sand. He struggled to get up on his knees, legs aching.

Before him stood a body. It appeared from nowhere and Nico stumbled back, hiccuping.

“Neeks, where did you go?” the person asked. Nico dropped his sword, scrutinizing the person before him. It was Percy. Dressed in his Camp Half-blood shirt, his green eyes gazing at him. 

"Percy, I just... " Nico cut himself off when he saw it.  
A huge hole in Percy's chest. Blood trickled down his body and he looked a bit dizzy. His hair was glistening with ichor - but there were no Gods or Goddesses in sight.

"I managed to take them all by myself" Percy said before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed.

"Perce!" Just like with Hazel, Nico reached for the demigod, desperately trying to grab his shirt. But Percy only became swallowed by the earth, sand covering his body.

"No! Not you too!" Nico fell to his knees, digging with his bare hands in the dirt.

"Percy!" His hands scooped up more and more sand but the hole automatically refilled. Judging by the screams behind him, Annabeth and Piper had also fallen. But he couldn't focus on them.

"'I must save Percy' he thought and continued digging as the sand scarred his face.

 

Nico sat up, screaming. He screamed into the darkness, heart thundering in his chest. His mind was spinning and he could barely hear his own scream.

It took him some time to stop screaming and to realize where he was: in his apartment in New York, sitting in his bed.

He gasped for air, trying to force it down his lungs but he only hiccuped and swallowed, breath hitching. Images of the - dream? Vision? Flashback? - fluttered before his eyes.

"Nico?"

He yelped when he heard the voice next to him, and realized he wasn't alone in bed.

Percy. 

How could he forget Percy? They had lived together for months now, maybe this was another dream?

"Hey Neeks, you kay? Why did you scream?" Percy continued and Nico exhaled in relief. Dream-Percy, Percy-who-became-buried-in-sand hadn't really managed to sound exactly like Percy. No one could ever imitate that voice, those sea-green eyes...

"Percy?" Nico whispered. He could feel a body shuffle next to him, bed croaking as the other boy sat up.

"Yeah, it's me. Did you have a nightmare?"

"Nightmare..." Nico thought about his dream, and the sight of Percy dying appeared before his eyes. He gasped, blinking and sweating. Nightmare. Was that a nightmare? Was it real? Maybe it was a dream-Percy who sat next to him, after all? The brain could fool itself.

"What did you dream, Neeky-freaky?" Usually, Nico would snicker at the silly nickname but his mind was in too much shock for that. One second he was watching his friends and beloved ones die, and now he was here with Percy, safe beyond harm. His brow furrowed as he tried to puzzle things together.

"I dreamt?" Nico repeated, making it sound like a question. "I dreamt scary things." His voice sounded monotone as he remembered Thalia's sliced body, Reyna melting and Hazel sinking.

"Yeah, I got that much." Warm arms encircled him and Nico stiffened at the touch. The sand had scarred his face, made his arms and any exposed skin sting like hell. He could still remember the feeling as his arms started to bleed because of the sand.  
He scrambled out of Percy's embrace, examining his arms.  
They looked fine - ghostly pale but that was kind of a package deal, being the son of Hades. He touched his face, his legs, searching for scratches or injuries.  
When he couldn't find any, he breathed a sigh of relief. First then, he could raise his gaze and look at Percy.  
It was dark in the room, but the moonlight shone through the window and reflected Percy's face. His green eyes glimmered in the light.  
Nico, who just had regained his ability to breathe properly, hiccuped when he saw Percy's eyes. How he had missed them. He saw them before he fell asleep, but that nightmare - he wasn't sure if it wad a nightmare - had him really confused.

"Percy." The son of Poseidon met his gaze. 

"Yes, Nico?"

"You are alive?"

If Percy found that question weird, he didn't mention it. Instead he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alive."

"I dreamt that you died. You died, and Thalia died, and Hazel died, and Annabeth did, and Jason, and Piper, and Thalia, and you died, and I saw you die and I couldn't do anything because you just died, and I didn't know what to do -" 

"Shh Nico, everything's fine" Percy interrupted him. "We're in New York, far away from all the monsters, I am alive and so are you. We met Hazel and Reyna yesterday and talked to Jason and Annabeth over the phone. They are all fine."

"Thalia?"

Percy bit his lip at this.

"I actually don't know" he admitted, "but come on Neeks, you know Thalia. Her hunters are one hell of a scary bunch and Thalia is just as scary."

Nico didn't answer that.

"Come on Neeks, let's go back to sleep" Percy said. He smiled warmly but Nico stiffened.  
Sleep. He really didn't want to dream again. And his skull-shirt and pants were drenched in sweat - not exactly what you freely chose to sleep in. And despite being assured that everything was okay, his heart still sped up as soon as he thought of the dream.

"Is this real?" he asked again. "You are alive?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "I could develop the answer and reply with something poetic such as 'just because you're breathing, doesn't mean you're alive-'" Nico couldn't help but snort at the terrible poem - "but yes, I think this is very much real. The traffic is screeching like hell outside the window, there are people screaming and the bed is way too hot for my liking. So yes, I believe we're alive."

Nico still didn't really believe him and Percy saw that. So instead, he leaned in and gave Nico a long, smoldering kiss on the mouth. Nico's eyed widened, before he sighed and melted into the sensation. Now he was sure - this was real. The feeling of Percy's warm and plump lips pressing against his own was something he never really could imagine or simulate unless Percy actually kissed him.

"Go to sleep, Nico" Percy said before he yawned. "We're meeting up with Jason and Piper tomorrow, remember?" And with that, Percy kicked of the blanket and buried his head under his pillow. "We need to buy them an anniversary gift" came a muffled voice. "If you want something to think about, think about that."

Nico frowned and shook his head. He picked up the blanket from the floor, pulled off his sweaty shirt and laid down next to Percy. The older demigod snored very soon, but Nico stayed awake, thinking of what they should buy to Jason and Piper. Now and then, an image from the dream made its way into his brain but he just snuggled closer to Percy to remind himself that he was alive.


End file.
